Breaking The Habit
by Tyra Granger
Summary: Kai cant take it anymore so he does something to show the Bladebreakers what they really drove him to. CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Feelings

BREAKING THE HABIT  
This song fic is about Kai self harming himself... im sorry to all you Kai  
fans I was kind of upset when I wrote this so please don't moan away at me.  
I promise I will be nicer to him but this song sounded so appropriate for  
Kai so I used it.  
This is a one shot fanfic unless you want me to continue this as a story  
with a song fic first chapter.

  
  
Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
Im picking me apart again 

They wouldn't understand.... All these memories they come flooding back.... I  
need to stop this now.... 

  
  
You all assume  
Im safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again   
  
I sigh as I take out the dagger...... should I do this? I have done this to  
many times before and it could cause suspicion...........   
  
I don't want to be the one  
Battles always choose  
Cause inside I realise  
That im the one confused   
  
I close my eyes tight as I remember what Tyson said to me "Kai I hate you I  
wouldn't care if you killed yourself now!!!"  
They always blame me....... "this is all your fault Kai!"   
  
I don't know whats worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean   
  
Im always saying the wrong things..... I look down at my wrist at the healed  
wound.............   
  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know its not alright  
So im  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight   
  
I sigh as I look into the mirror in front of me and see my emotionless face  
staring back...... I have to stop this right now!   
  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again   
  
I clutch at the dagger and run to the door locking it so that nobody would  
walk in on me whilst I do this....... I put my hand to my chest and feel my  
heart beat hard against my rib cage........... I had no options left again.....   
  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside a realise  
That im the one confused   
  
This is al my fault I shouldn't let them argue about me! Im co confused........  
I need to sort out my head and this seems the only way.........   
  
I don't know what im fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean   
  
I remember my last words to them "I don't care for you im only here as your  
leader NOT as you friend!" I don't know why I said it I didn't mean it........   
  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So im  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight   
  
I have gotten so bad ever since I joined them.....i just don't know how....... Im  
never going to heal after this.... I have got to break this habit....TONIGHT 

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause im the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends 

Im gonna paint the walls with my blood so they wont ever forget what they  
drove me to........ im never going to fight with them again.... This is going to  
end......   
  
I don't know whats worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean   
  
I know have something to show them..... to show them im not perfect, that im  
an ordinary person.......  
"Kai! What are you doing in there?!?" I hear Rei's voice and I freeze and  
look at how close the dagger is to my wrist I draw the dagger through the  
healed wound and gasp quietly at the sharp pain......   
  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright   
  
I draw the dagger harder through the wound and watch the blood flow  
gently..... I feel woozy and fall to my knees the blood soaking into the  
carpet..... Rei gets the door open just as I faint......   
  
So im  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight   
  
Im so sorry to the Kai fans like I have said before.... I hope you liked it  
and if you want me to make this into a story just review. 


	2. Paramdics!

Breaking The Habit

Right this is going to be a very short chappie...... im sorry!!!!. I don't have many ideas and I don't wanna kill off Kai so I have to think. I have decided that this should be a KaixRei although someone asked if it was going to be a Ty / Kai but I think it would be better as a Rei / Kai........ it may include slight references to Ty/ Kai..... but that's all as it is a Rei / Kai.

I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers I love you all!!!!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own beyblade or its characters I only own my characters that I may use.

So here as asked for by many of my reviewers is chapter two.

Chapter 2

Rei's POV

I opened the door just in time to see Kai faint. I quickly looked around and saw what Kai had been up to. I ran back into the other room and grabbed the phone. I dialled the emergency services and asked for an ambulance. I then ran back to Kai and looked down at his pale face. I heard the door open and I ran back to see the others.

Tyson looked at Kai "NANI ZA NARAKU IS YUKI ON?!?!?!?!?!"

I looked at him "I don't know"

Max saw the blood and ran out of the room. We heard noises of throwing up and Kenny went pale and backed away.

"WE TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON KAI!!!! IS THAT TO HARD FOR YOU REI KON??!?!?!?!?!" Tyson screamed at me "WE ALL KNOW WHAT KAI IS LIKE!!!!!"

I looked at Tyson and bit my lip "I'm sorry....." I mumbled.

"SORRY ISNT GOOD ENOUGH!!!!!" he yelled.

My eyes welled with tears and I bowed my head. I Loved Kai..... I really did and they didn't understand.... They didn't know what it is like everyday to see the one you love in very much obvious pain.... It maddens me to think that they would brush this off as another Kai mood swing instead of an obvious suicide attempt.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the shout of "Paramedics!". Tyson ran to the door and opened it. The paramedics ran in and surrounded Kai. They picked him up so gently and laid him on the stretcher and went to the door. We followed them down the stairs and out to the ambulance. We watched as the put him in the ambulance and connected him to a heart monitor. The put a oxygen mask over his face and looked round at us.

"which one of you is coming?" asked the tallest man

"could we all go?" asked Max

"we're not supposed to...." He looked at us "well just this once then"

And we all got in.

As we drove onto the main road, Kai's heart beat slowed down and his blood pressure started to rise. Suddenly he wasn't breathing and he went into cardiac arrest (that means his heart stopped oooh I remembered it!!! I heard it on a TV program! I wanted it to sound dramatic) the paramedics surrounded him and we were blocked from view......

As I did explain earlier this was going to be a short one.... I thought I would leave you on a cliffy just to add suspense........

I hope you liked it so read and review!!!

Kai: you you're going to kill me aren't you?!?!?!?!

What makes you think that......

Kai: you hate me!!!!

If you say so.....

Tala: (laughs) yeah you're going to die Kai

Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Well when the readers review we will find out if Kai dies or not wont we?

what the hell is going on!!! (Heh see I translate for you too!)


End file.
